Mirrored Faces
by SugarSugarHyperLolly
Summary: This is a story of another Ouran student and how one day she visits the Ouran Host club on a friend's whim, and how she gets more than she bargained for. The lolita boy looks so much like someone close and the stoic helps her in more ways than one.MorixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Mirrored Faces **

**I don't own any of the Ouran Characters.**

"Ugh! Another test failed!"

In big sloppy ink my math test read "25% , please try harder." I hate this. I used to be so good at mathematics. Although, I understand why. …

"Kaitoru-chan?"

I look up into the chocolate eyes of my only friend in this school. Kagura Hanaki. She looks worried. I must've spaced again

"Oh! Hanaki-chan! Sorry, I was just looking over my test."

She brushes a strand of that long and glistening black hair away from her face to get a closer look as she leans over my desk.

"So how'd you do?"

"Not good. A 25 this time."

"Ayumi, I've told you before that you need to study more, and stop daydreaming so much."

She stands straight up to try and force a difficult strand of hair back into her long ponytail.

"Well, at least I'm not wasting my time fawning over those guys at the host club all day long."

"Hey! I'll have you know that those "guys" in the host club are more than just a pretty face. I've had my fair share of fulfilling conversations with Kyoya-sempai. It just so happens that they are positively dreamy, and completely charming."

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh, what do you know. You've never even been."

"No, and I'm fine with that."

"Please Kai-chan! Just once will you go with me? I promise, if you don't like it, I'll never bother you about it again. You don't even have any club activities today. So you have a free afternoon with no excuses."

"I don't know."

"Oh please!"

She starts batting those dangerously long eyelashes at me. Well, she did say if I didn't like it she wouldn't ask me again. And I don't have anything better to do today.

"Fine. But if I don't like it, you never ask me again, got it?"

"Yay! I promise! Come on let's go!"

"Hold on I have to go to drop some things off at my locker first. Can I meet you there?"

"Sure, as long as you promise you won't try and skip out on me."

"I swear."

"Alrighty then. See you there. It's in music room three."

"Ok."

I finish up with my locker and head over to the music room, starting to regret this decision with every closing step. I take a deep breath before opening the doors. The room is bright, and the smell of roses fills the air. When I enter there are six very handsome gentlemen and a cute girl in a boys uniform. They all greet me with a unanimous "welcome". The first to approach me is a blonde haired blue eyed boy.

"Ah, welcome to the Ouran host club fair maiden. We are glad to have a new guest as lovely as you."

So this is why Hanaki-chan likes it here so much. I try to hold back a snigger.

"Thank you very much."

"My name is Tamaki Suo. And what might be the name I can place to your beautiful face?"

"Ayumi Kaitoru from class B, year three."

"Well, it is an honor to have you grace us with your presence today princess Kaitoru."

"Um, thank you. But I'm really here for a friend. Do you know where I can find her? Her name is Kagura Hanaki."

"Ah yes. Lady Hanaki. She is currently with Kyoya-sempai."

He gestures towards a straight-laced looking gentleman with black hair and glasses. And sitting in front of him are three girls swooning, including Hanaki-chan.

"I see. Well, she recommended that I visit. But I don't want to disturb her, so-"

"Then why don't you accompany me for a tour then?"

"A tour? A tour of what?"

"Of our hosts f course. Come my fair lady."

He has got to be joking.

"Here we have our Hiitachin Twins, Kaoru and Hikaru. Our little devil type."

Little devil type? Really now?

"Pleased to meet you."

"Like-wise."

"I saw the way you were looking at her Hikaru."

"Kaoru, you know I only have eyes for you."

"Hikaru…."

They hold each other in a passionate embrace.

Oh brother.

"Moving on."

We approach Kyou-sempai and the still swooning Hanaki-chan.

"And this is Kyou-sempai. Our cool type."

Cool type huh.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Kaitoru."

"Oh! Kai-chan, when did you get here?"

"Not too long ago, I'm getting a tour from Tamaki-sama here."

She gives the girliest wink ever.

"Oh are you? Well, don't dawdle, now go and see all of the host club."

"Alright, I'll see you off before I go home."

"Yes, yes."

"Moving on then."

The next host we come across is the cute girl dressed in the boys' uniform.

"This is Haruhi-sempai. Our natural type."

She gives an exasperated look at him.

"Tamaki-sempai, must you always introduce me as the natural-type? Is it really necessary?"

"Yes, Haruhi! When introducing new comers to the hosts, we also let them know the genres that we offer."

She gives him another look. So other than the cross-dressing, she seems like the most normal of the bunch so far.

"Well anyways, It's nice to meet to you I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"Like-wise. I'm Ayumi Kaitoru."

"Ayumi. That's a cute name."

"Oh! Thank you."

"Alright let's move on to the last two hosts shall we princess."

"Ok. Nice meeting you again Haruhi-sempai."

"Same. Hope to see you again soon."

We walk to the other side room to the last table where two other hosts sit. The first I notice is a tall serious looking boy with black and stoic features. Very handsome. He's wiping off the other host's face with a handkerchief so I can't really see his face. All I can tell from him is that he has blonde hair and is quite short. We approach the table which is covered in plates of all sorts of cake. The stoic man stops wiping to look up at me.

"And lastly these two are Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai. Mori-sempai is our stoic type."

Gee I never would have guessed that on my own.

"And Hunny-sempai here, is our boy lolita type."

The napkin is removed from the boy's face to reveal his large brown eyes and cute bubbling features.

Dear god! It can't be he looks just like…..

"Oh!"

"Princess? Is there something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh! No! I just realized I um… I have somewhere I need to be. Please excuse me! Nice to meet all of you!"

I dash out of the room and down the hall in the blink of an eye.

"I wonder what was wrong?"

"No idea. Oh well."

Mori stares off at the still wide open door.

**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Plz read and review thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mirrored Faces**

I don't own any of the Ouran characters.

I run and run until I can't run anymore. The brimming tears fighting to escape start to burn my eyes. So with the slightest blink I release them. When I believe I'm in a place secluded enough to not be seen, I slump down to sit on the ground with my back resting against the brick wall. I rest my head on my knees to let the tears fall freely into my lap.

"Why? Why did he look exactly like him?"

I let his name escape my lips in no more than a whisper.

"Koji…"

With that last word I cry openly.

**Back at the Ouran Host Club**

"Tamaki, I do wish you wouldn't scare off our new guests with your overly extravagant ways."

"I didn't do anything mommy! If anyone's to blame here it's those mischievous twins!"

"We didn't do anything she left our station on good terms. As for you boss, she was with you when she decided to bolt."

"I-"

"Now, let's look at this logically. What happened right before she ran off? What might've set her off?"

"Well, I was just introducing her to Mori and Hunny here and she just ran away."

"Hmmm….."

"I think I might know."

Kyoya clicks the keys of his keyboard gently.

"What is it Kyoya-kun?"

"Let's see Kaitoru, Ayumi. Daughter of Kaitoru, Hitoshi, a very accomplished instrumental designer. And Emilia Dodson, an equally accomplished singer/ harpist from Germany. Class B, grade three. Seventeen years of age. And part of the tennis club."

"But none of that would explain why she ran off like that."

"It says she had a younger brother who was killed almost two years ago. His name was Kaitoru, Koji. There's a picture of him here."

They all rush over to the monitor and freeze.

"He looks just like…."

"Mitskuni."

**Dun dun duuuuuun! Yes I know this is a rather short chapter , but I've always wanted to leave a chapter on a cliffhanger. So please review and let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mirrored Faces**

I don't own any of the fabulous characters from the anime/manga Ouran High School Host Club.

Now that I'm done being sad let's get on with the story!

*Sigh* I really wasn't prepared for a day like this. I don't even know what time it is, but it has to be rather late. It's so dark. I should probably call for a car.

I pull my phone from my bag and dial the number for my driver.

"Yes, Tayaka-San, it's me. Could you please come pick me up at the school please?"

"Of course Miss Kaitoru. I shall be there momentarily."

"Thank you Tayaka-San."

I put my phone back into my bag and take off towards the main gate. As I walk I pull out my compact to check my eyes.

Ugh red. Well it's dark maybe no one will notice.

I see the car pull up and Tayaka let's me in. I sit in the back applying makeup to my under eyes. When we get home I attempt to just run up to my room, but to no avail.

"Ayumi! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"Sorry mom. I had to stay late after class…." (trails off)

Mom looks at me for a moment, and then a look of realization comes across her face. One that quickly turns to sadness. Shame and embarrassment spread over me and overwhelm my features.

"I understand love. Just please call next time, ok?"

A smile graces my features and she returns it.

"Yes mom."

"Good. Now go upstairs and get yourself ready for bed. You have classes tomorrow and harp lessons with me afterwards."

"Yes mom. I'll come see you and father before I go to bed."

"Alright dear."

I dash up stairs and head straight for my private bathroom.

Now to take a nice long soak.

After I've completed my nightly ritual and say my goodnights and 'I love yous' to my parents, I head to bed. As I settle into my warm and comfy haven, the days events flood my mind.

Why did Mitskuni-Kun look just like Koji? How could he? Isn't he a fourth year? This doesn't make sense. Ugh! I don't want to think about this anymore. And I NEVER want to go back to that Host Club ever again! It just must've been a trick of the eyes. Whatever. I'm tired.

I start to relax on these words and am able to slip into the world of dreamless slumbers.

Today started like any other. Though I have to admit I've been a little worried about showing up at school since my eyes flutter open to the bright morning light. As I recall yesterday's events, I did run out of the Host Club in quite a huff and rush. But I guess all I can hope for is that no one noticed or took much mind to it. But apparently that's not the case here. I walk into homeroom and all I can hear are whispers and small gasps from my female peers. I plop down in my chair and bury my face into my European Literature book. Maybe if I engulf myself in my studies I can just disappear until the end of the day.

"Kaitoru-chan! (In the loudest whisper I have ever heard in my entire life) Kaitoru-chan! Hey! What happened yesterday? One minute you were walking around with Tamaki-sempai, and the next thing I know you're running out the door like you're being chased by a serial killer! What happened?"

"It was nothing Hanaki-chan. I just wasn't feeling well. Plus I was running late to a meeting with my mother. It was nothing."

Kagura doesn't look at all convinced, but she does look concerned.

"Hanaki-chan….. please…. please don't push this."

She looks at me like she completely understands, even though she and I both know she doesn't. The good thing about Kagura was that once I've asked her not to push a matter, she's completely cooperative.

"Alright, but what are you going to do about the masses? I mean, if you haven't noticed they haven't exactly turned a blind eye to your actions yesterday."

"Do? I'm not going to do anything. Look, they're just gossiping about the latest happenings. In a couple of days they will most likely have something else to turn their attention to."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

**In the Host Club**

"Tamaki-sempai! Just stay out of it! Why is it that you always feel the need to involve yourself in everyone's personal problems in an attempt to solve them?"

"Because darling! Daddy must come to the aid of all our guests! As it is my job to make every woman happy, I must insert myself into the situation so as to see a smile that surpasses all to grace her face!"

Haruhi slaps her forehead with the realization of her fruitless attempts.

"As harsh as this might sound Tamaki, I believe Haruhi is right."

"W-What?"

"Now Tamaki, I usually don't have any qualms with your usual interference, but considering the delicacy of the situation, I believe it would be best if we were no to put ourselves in the middle of this."

"B-But Kyoya! We can't just leave it like this!"

"Though I am disappointed in the loss of a potential customer, it's nothing we could control nor the end of the world."

"B-But…"

"He's right Tamaki-sempai. This is one thing that we should not get involved with."

"B-But….."

"I'm sorry to say boss but I'm going to have to go with them on this one."

"Yea there's just some things you just don't mess with."

"I think we should!"

Everyone unanimously turns their attention to the small yellow haired boy. Tamaki beaming with rosey delight.

"Hunny-sempai, I don't think…."

"No, you don't understand. It's my appearance that made her so sad. I don't want her to be sad because of me."

"As noble as that is Hunny, it is in no way your fault or responsibility for the way she feels about your appearance."

"It's not that. I just don't want her to never come back and have cake with me just because I look like her brother. I don't want her to look at me and become saddened by the loss of him, but happy for his memory."

"Hunny-sempai, I don't think-"

"I completely agree! We can't let this go unsolved! So shall we Hunny-sempai?"

Hunny smiles cheerfully and nods his head.

"Right Takeshi?"

"Hm…."

Mori nods his head though Haruhi can see the hesitation and insecurity in his answer.

**Well that's it for chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for the EXTREMLEY late update. But as of the past 4 months, I've been very busy with school and finding a job. Making it very hard to keep up with unfinished stories and art. So since I've been plagued with guilt long enough for abandoning my post, I will be dedicating my week off to write in a couple of chapters.

And just a reminder that I own nothing related to Ouran High School Host Club! Hope you enjoy!

Well I can't say this has been the best day ever. But hopefully tomorrow will be better.

These are the thoughts that keep me distracted as I stroll through the courtyard before heading to my ride home.

Ayumi: It's so peaceful with everyone gone. ….

The warm early spring air feels wonderful brushing gently against my skin. The leaves rustling around me. My long strawberry hair tickling my cheeks. A perfect moment…..

Tamaki: LADY KAITORUUU!

Until someone comes along to destroy it.

I turn to see Tamaki-sama rushing towards me with Hunny and Mori in tow.

This can not be happening.

The sight of Hunny completely freezes me to the spot. Unable to move, and unable to think. Just the icey cold coursing through my veins.

Tamaki- sama comes to a halt in front of me. Stopping to catch his breath for only a short moment before speaking.

Tamaki: Ms. Kaitoru. I wanted to speak to you about the incident yesterday.

My mouth is frozen shut.

Tamaki: I know the reason you left running yesterday.

My mind shatters. No Please don't say it outloud. If you do….

Tamaki: It's because Hunny -sempai looks just like -

Ayumi: NO!

Tamaki is caught aback from the sudden outburst.

The tears start to well up in the corners of my eyes like liquid fire.

Tamaki: Ms. Kaito-

Ayumi: NO! DON'T SAY IT OUTLOUD! IF YOU DO- …..if you do then…. I'll have to actually admit that it's real.

After a long silence Hunny steps forward.

Hunny: Ms. Kaitoru-chan. I know that your hurting. And I'm sorry that it's my fault because I look this way. But you don't have to look at me and feel sad for what you've lost. You can come and eat cake with me and make new memories while still remembering the good ones.

Tamaki: Hunny is right. You don't have to-

Ayumi: NO! YOU'RE ALL WRONG! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! It's not just because you look like Koji! It's because every time I look at you, all I see is how I failed him! It's my fault that he's gone because I wasn't strong enough to protect him!

This catches Mori's breath in his throat.

Ayumi: I'm sorry if I made you sad with my past, because I know it's not your fault Hunny. But I can't not feel this way when I see you.

The tears finally escape my eyes and begin pouring down my face.

No I've said enough. I can't take any more remembering.

Ayumi: I'm sorry…..

I turn and make a mad dash for the gate. Leaving behind their shocked and sorrowed faces.

I jump into the car without giving Tayaka-san a chance to even open the door for me.

After a moment Tamaki turns and retreats back to the school without so much as a sound. With Hunny solemnly trodding on behind.

Mori stands there. Staring off into the space where she had just stood. The memory of Ayumi's last outburst replaying in his mind. Only moving to look up at the spot where she had been driven away. Totally emerged in thought.

_**Well there's chapter 4. Hope you like and hope to have the next up soon **__**J. plz read and review! Thank you! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, as promised, I'm dedicating time to update more. And once again, I don't own anything related to Ouran High School Host Club.**

I dash straight to my room and throw myself onto my bed . Muffling my sobs into my pillow.

After a good hour and a half of that nonsense, I clean my face and head downstairs to meet with mother. Walking in to the library, I immediately calm at the sound of mother playing Wolfgang Puck on the ornate harp she possessed. I sit in the small European chair at her left and patiently wait for her to finish. Letting the illustrious melody soothe my aching heart.

Once she has completed the piece she slowly turns her attention to me. Almost seeming as if she has to regain the world around her.

Mother: You're late again.

Ayumi: I'm sorry.

Mother: Well, at least you made it this time. You know Ayumi, punctuality is key in any song. If you're late playing the note, it throws the entire melody off kilter and completely ruins the ambiance.

Ayumi: I understand.

She gives me a gentle smile and her bright oceanic orbs soften. She's so beautiful. No wonder father melts at just simple looks and smiles she gives him.

Mother: Now let's begin.

After an entire evening of practice, I head upstairs to work on homework until dinner.

My eyes glance over to the stuffed puppy in the corner. With a sigh I head over and collect it into my arms. Roro-chan. He was Koji's best friend, and most prized possession. Staring at the soft patchwork animal makes my mind leap to the previous events of the day. The dismayed look on Hunny's face still vivid in my mind.

Maybe I was too harsh on him. It really isn't his fault, and all they were trying to do was help. I mean the Host Club is famous for interfering in people's affairs, so I should've known it was coming. I should apologize tomorrow after classes. I just wish I knew why he looks just like Koji. What is the meaning or purpose. Maybe…. this is my second chance.

My thoughts are interrupted by the maid's knock on the door.

Maid: Ms. Kaitoru, dinner is ready.

Ayumi: Thank you, I'll be down in a moment.

I set Roro-chan down on the bed, and head down to the dining room.

Mother and father are waiting patiently for me when I enter.

Father: So how was school today?

Ayumi: Oh! It was um… fine.

He looks over at me suspiciously. Brown eyes trying to pierce my mind. But father is not the type to push himself into my affairs.

Father: Alright then. How did practice go today?

Mother: She did exceptionally well today. I might need to watch out, she could put me out of business if she gets any better.

Ayumi: Oh mom, I don't think that will every happen. You're too amazing and beautiful to have any possible competition.

Mother: Darling, you have become much too modest. You are quite beautiful. Though I'm not quite sure where your lovely strawberry hair has come from.

Father: Dear we've already established that she inherited it from it from your grandmother.

Mother: Hahaha! Oh, that's right. Sorry dear, you know how forgetful I can be.

She lightly bats her eyes at father and his face turns beet red. She giggles and give me a little wink. Mom always loves teasing him.

After dinner I perform my nightly ritual and head for bed. All the while my thoughts from earlier flooding back to me.

What if Hunny is… my second chance. My second chance to protect someone. I mean it can't just be a coincidence that he looks exactly like Koji, and with the same mannerisms. But if that's the case…. then I need to get strong quick.

**Next Morning**

Kagura: You're really coming back to the club?

Ayumi: Shhhh! Keep your voice down. Yes, but only to apologize to Hunny-sempai.

Kagura: *rolls eyes and smirks* Uh huh. Sure. Don't lie. You just want to see Tamaki-sempai again.

Ayumi: What? That is ridiculous!

Kagura: Is it?

Ayumi: Yes. Sure Tamaki-semapi is attractive, an dI'm sure he's kind. But he's just not my type.

Kagura: Then who is it then?

Ayumi: No. You're missing the point. That's not what this visit is about. All I want to do is apologize to Hunny and then leave, that is all.

Kagura: Ugh, fine. Well would you like to walk together?

Ayumi: Sure.

We head towards music room 3. When we get there, the familiar smell of roses fills my nose. Kagura wastes no time heading straight to her favorite host. I role my eyes and giggle at her extremely girly moment. Then begin my my scan of the room for Hunny-sempai. I don't see him anywhere. Though I do see….

Tamaki: Lady Kaitoru!

And here we go.

Tamaki: Oh Lady Kaitoru! I thought you had left us for good. And let me express my humblest apologies. I was not as sensitive to your plight as I should have been. But please let me earn your forgiveness with a cup of tea on our finest china and all of my dedicated time to you.

Ayumi: Uh, that isn't necessary Tamaki-sama. I just wanted to apologize to Hunny for my outburst yesterday.

Tamaki: Oh of course! I'll escort you to him immediately.

Ayumi: Thank you.

We make our way through the room to a corner surrounded by curtains.

Tamaki: Oh dear.

Ayumi: What is it?

Tamaki: Well it seems Hunny is still napping.

Ayumi: Oh! That's alright. I'll just come back some other time.

I turn to leave and run into something hard. Sending me toppling to the ground.

Ayumi: *rubs head* Ow….

Before I can look to see what I had run in to, a large set of hands wrap themselves around my tiny waist and haul me up to my feet. I look up to see the solid and handsome face of Mori-sama.

Mori: Are you alright?

Ayumi: Um, y-yes thank you.

He releases my waist, and moves to the side.

Ayumi: W-well I must be going. Thank you for your time.

Eyes never moving from the ground I briskly make my way out of the room closing the door behind me. I lean against the door and make a sigh of relief.

Ayumi: Well, maybe this isn't a bad thing. Now that I think of it, I probably wasn't mentally prepared to face him again just yet. But I'll tell him tomorrow for sure!

Mori: Tell who what?

Startled, I jump back with a yelp.

Ayumi: Oh! Mori-sempai it's you! You scared me.

Mori: Gomen. But is there a message you wish for me to relay?

Ayumi: Oh it's nothing. I just wanted to apologize to Hunny-sempai for my actions yesterday. But I can tell him some other time.

He just stares. He must hate me. And I wouldn't blame him. It is wide known how Mori-sama feels for Hunny. And hearing me upset him like I did yesterday, of course would make him bitter towards me.

Ayumi: Um, well if you could relay my sincerest apologies to him, I would be extremely grateful.

Still nothing.

Ayumi: And my apologies to you and the others as well. I know my actions must've caused everyone trouble. So with that said, I swear to leave with just that, and to not bother any of you further. Well, thank you for your time Mori-sama.

I turn to leave only to be halted by his hand grasping my wrist. He spins me around with ease. With my sky blue eyes reflecting in his dark ones, he gives me only a few words.

Mori: Come back tomorrow.

His deep baritone voice melts my vocal chords, rendering me inaudible. I don't even realize he's left until I hear the light click of the door closing behind him.

What could he possibly want with me tomorrow?

**Well that's chapter 5! Whew, I think I'm starting to burst with excitement at how this is progressing! J hope you all like! Plz read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so it's been another good while since I've updated. But, it's given me a chance to get a lot of things sorted out and repaired. But sadly, I still can't fix the fact that the house I live at now has no internets! Devastating, I know. But since everything else seems to be picking up again, I'll hopefully be able to update at least every weekend. So be pleased….. Do it! Or ya know don't…..whichever. But enough about me, onto the next chapter!

And again, I do not own anything Ouran High School Host Club related! Sad panda face.

Ugh! I can't stop racking my brain with ideas of what Mori could possibly want with me tomorrow. This is driving me insane! What could it be?

I throw myself down onto my bed. Face smothered by the plush comforter. I lift my head up for air.

Nothing that I can possibly think of is good. Could Mori be calling me so he can yell at me in privacy for what I've done? Or the more likely one, to make me beg my forgiveness from the club and most of all, Hunny?

Ugh! What could it be?

These thoughts that plague me, also drain me. And soon I drift off into my usual dreamless slumber.

I awaken to the one of the maids gently knocking on my door.

Maid: Miss Kaitoru? Are you awake yet?

Ayumi: Hmm?

Maid: Miss Kaitoru, if you don't wake up now, you'll be late for school.

I look over at the clock to see that it's almost 9 am.

After a few seconds of processing I leap from my bed in one sporadic movement, which probably wasn't the best of ideas, because I almost as quickly go toppling over from the lack of equilibrium. I hit my head on the dresser adjacent from the bed, and swear. After taking a second to rub my throbbing forehead, I get up, throw on my clothes and brush my hair, and make a mad dash for the car. By the time I get there I'm forty five minutes late. I try to sneak in to class, but to no avail.

Mr. Ryune: Miss Kaitoru! You are late!

Ayumi: Gomen Mr. Ryune.

Mr. Ryune: Yes, well, sorry doesn't excuse the fact that that I the second time this week. That will cost you an extra fifty questions in algebra tonight.

Everyone in the class snickers at my misfortune. Everyone except Kagura, whom I hear sighing heavily in the back.

Ayumi: Yes sir.

Mr. Ryune: Good, now take your seat, and don't disturb my class any further.

Ayumi: Yes sir.

I rush over to my seat and plop down, immediately throwing myself into my textbook. Ignoring the throbbing in my head from the morning's events.

As soon as that last bell rings, I throw my head over the back of the seat and let out a sigh of relief. As I wait for the classroom to clear out, Kagura sits patiently next to me. Soon we're the only two people in the classroom. The silence is deafening. I feel her dark brown orbs burning a whole into my skull. I open my eyes and turn my to the side to take in the full look of disappointment and concern on her face.

Ayumi: What?

That must've startled her because her look turned from that to one of frustration.

Kagura: Geeze Kaitoru-chan! What has happened to your etiquette really?

Ayumi: I'm really too tired and sore to care about etiquette right now Kagura-chan.

Kagura: Hm, noted. So what's going on anyways?

Ayumi: What do you mean.

Kagura: I don't know. You just don't seem like yourself lately. Ever since that visit to the host club you've just been more distant and spaced out than usual. Then you show up super late and with a giant bruise on your forehead.

Ayumi: Bruise?

Kagura: Yeah!

She pulls a compact out of the pocket in her dress and shoves it into my hands.

I flip it open to reveal an extremely large and very noticeable bruise above my right eyebrow.

Ayumi: Wow! I didn't think I had hit my head that hard.

Kagura: Hit your head?

Ayumi: Yeah, I fell out of bed this morning. No big deal.

Kagura: Does it hurt?

Ayumi: Only a little, and mostly when I touch it.

I hand her back her compact and see that look of concern spread across her face again.

Ayumi: I'm fine Kagura-chan, really. I've just had a lot of things on my mind lately.

Kagura: Do you wanna talk about it?

Ayumi: No, it's ok. It's really nothing major.

Kagura: You sure? Because that's not what I heard.

My attention fully perked.

Ayumi: What have you heard?

I see the excitement spread across her face. The only kind of excitement she can get from talking about really juicy gossip. She leans in like there are people around that shouldn't hear this tasty secret.

Kagura: Well I heard that you and a certain host have a secret love affair going on.

Ayumi: What?

Kagura: Yeah! And that you 're having a secret rendezvous at his house later tonight!

Ayumi: What the hell? Who told you that nonsense?

Kagura: Everyone's talking about it Kai-chan. They say that's why you were late this morning. Because you were up all night with him.

Ayumi: With who?

Kagura: Mori-sempai of course!

Ayumi: That is absurd!

Kagura: So it's not true?

Her face drops a little bit in disappointment.

Ayumi: Of course not!

Kagura: But someone said they saw you outside of Music Room 3 with Mori-sempai in embrace, and he asked you to meet him there today.

Ayumi: Well first off, it wasn't an embrace. He scared me half to death and had just managed to catch me before I fell. And second, he does want me to meet him today, but it's nothing romantic. In any case Mori-sempai probably hates me. He probably just wants to tell me off.

Kagura: Hate you? Why would he hate you Kai-chan?

Ayumi: *sigh* That's a story for later.

Kagura: Well, I'm sure he doesn't hate you.

Ayumi: Why do you say that?

She leaps forward and gives me a big squeeze.

Kagura: Because you're way to cute and sweet for anyone to ever hate you Kai-chan!

Ayumi: Hahahaha I don't know about that.

We sit there laughing for a second before I realize I'm late for my meeting with Mori.

Ayumi: Well, I better go and get this over with.

She gives me a reassuring smile.

Kagura: It'll be ok Kai-chan.

Ayumi: I hope you're right.

I get up leaving her behind in the classroom, and slowly make my way to Music Room 3. Where Mori awaits.

Well, there's chapter six. Sorry it took so long. I don't have internet where I'm living now. And I've had a lot of things on my plate as of recent. But hopefully I'll be able to at least get a lot written and just post up a bunch of chapters at once to make up for it. Hope you liked! Plz read and review! J


	7. Chapter 7

Ok like I said at the ending of the last chapter, no internet, but I can post a bunch at once to make up for lost time. Oh, and this was brought to my attention that some people don't like the script format that I write in. And I'm sorry if that's the case, but that's the way I've chosen to write. So if you don't like it, I apologize, but I'm sure there are other stories out there for you to read. Summary: Don't like it don't read it, but please don't complain to me about the writing format. It's not going to change. You're just burning up actual critique space. Well that's all I wanted to say. Hope you enjoy!

And I don't own anything from Ouran High School Host Club. (you know except my own characters of course)

The doorknob feels hot on my hand. I close my eyes and rush the door open to Music Room 3. The smell of roses and tea burns my nostrils, but relaxes me with every inhale. I open my eyes and let them adjust to the light. When I open my eyes, I don't see a single soul. I look around for a moment, when I spot a piece of paper on the small tea table in the corner. I head over and pick up the parchment. In small, neatly written calligraphy it reads:

_**Dear Miss Kaitoru,**_

_**Please meet me out in the gardens at 4:30 pm so I can talk to you alone.**_

_**~ Takeshi Morinozuka**_

Nervousness sweeps over at me as I glance over at the clock. 4:19. I better leave now so that I can make it on time.

I make my way towards the garden. The closer I get the more nervous I get. As I step outside, the sunshine warms my face, calming me down a bit. As I make my way into the gardens, I'm automatically soothed by the smell of lilacs and freesia. And if it wasn't for the scent of exotic flowers, I probably would have frozen on the spot as soon as I saw Mori-sempai. His broad back towards me. He just stands there, silently gazing at the roses. When I get about two yards away I stop. I don't want to interrupt his thoughts or peace. So I stand there, quietly and patiently waiting to be noticed. Minutes go by that feel like hours, and he still doesn't notice me. My legs are getting tired from the stiff up right position they're being forced to stay in. My impatience finally gets the better of me and I clear my throat for his attention.

He turns to me with that stoic and unreadable face.

Mori: You waited longer than I thought you would.

The confused look on my face probes him to delve further.

Mori: I was testing your patience.

Ayumi: Oh! Why is that?

Mori: It's wise to be patient and let your opponent make the first move in order to act accordingly.

Ayumi: Oh, I see.

I really don't know what this has to do with anything, but Mori is known for being a complex creature. I nod politely.

Mori: Do you know why I asked you here?

I swallow back fear and open my mouth to speak. Cracking the first word to come out of my mouth apart.

Ayumi: I-I can only imagine it has something to do with Hunny.

No answer.

Ayumi: So before you start let me say that I truly am sorry for the things I said to him, and I'm surely going to apologize to him first thing Monday morning. So if you hate me, I understand. And you have every right to-

He cuts me off. A look of confusion slighted over his emotionless features.

Mori: Hate you? Why would I hate you?

Ayumi: Well, because of the way I treated Hunny-sempai. I mean, everyone knows the way you feel protective over him. So I only assumed you hated me for upsetting him. Isn't that why I'm here? Because you want me to apologize?

Mori: No it's not.

Ayumi: Then why?

Mori: You said you weren't strong enough. That day when it all happened. You said it was because you weren't strong enough that you couldn't protect anyone.

My breath catches in my throat. I really said that out loud? What was I thinking telling someone that? Especially someone like Mori? No one is supposed to know that.

Ayumi: I…I must've misspoke.

Mori: No you didn't.

The tears welling up in the corners of my eyes start to burn as I try to hold them back.

Ayumi: Just forget what I said.

I turn to leave, but he catches me by the wrist and spins me back around to face him.

Mori: Do you want to become stronger? Do you want to feel like you can protect your loved ones?

Ayumi: Y-yes. But how?

Mori stands up straight. As tall and firm as a tree, and look down at me. Dark orbs burning into my retinas.

Mori: I'm going to train you.

Well that's all I've got for right now. Plus I love leaving these things on a little cliff hanger. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon. Hope you liked! Please read and review! Thankies J


	8. Chapter 8

Hokay! So I know I promised quicker posts, but hopefully the length of this chapter can make up for it. Once again, super sorry for the sporadic updates, but I just moved again and am still recovery from a recent surgery that will have to be repeated in a few days -_-; . So I'm going to make this a long one so there will be more to read in between the updates while I recover. J hope you like!

I don't own anything from Ouran High School Host Club.

I blink at him, dumbstruck with what to say. I couldn't have possibly heard him correctly. Or maybe he never caught my wrist, and I fell and hit my head and this is all some kind of illusion brought on by a concussion.

Mori: Miss Kaitoru?… Miss Kaitoru?

I shake my head and force myself to spit out the the first words I can.

Ayumi: T-Train?

Mori: Yes.

I look up at him with skeptical eyes.

Ayumi: What kind of training? Like kendo? How will that help me?

Mori: To teach you discipline and focus. But kendo isn't the only thing I know.

Ayumi: So you want to teach me martial arts?

Mori: Yes.

I look up at him with confused eyes. Why is he trying so hard to help me? Does he really want to spend his free time training me, someone he's only met a few times? This is just too weird. I don't even really know this guy. All I know is that he's a member of that odd host club. Famously good at kendo, and for some reason is extremely dedicated to Honey- sempai.

Ayumi: Why?

The question seems to have caught him off guard. Like he didn't really know the answer himself.

Mori: I suppose it's because I believe that if someone truly has the desire to protect their loved ones, then they should be allowed the opportunity to learn how.

But that still seems odd to train me himself. Why not just give me the number to a dojo and then send me along my way? Why take all this time to help me himself? But he is renowned for his skill in this field. And if it doesn't work out, I can always quit right?

I take a deep breath before looking u at him with determined eyes.

Ayumi: Ok. I want to be stronger, and I think you are the best one to teach me how. I don't know why you're being so nice to me, and helping me so much. But I don't have any reason to believe your intentions aren't honest. And if they aren't, I can always leave. So…..

I fold my hands and bow lowly.

Ayumi: I put myself in your hands. Please make me strong like you.

I feel a hand rest on my head and I look up to see the most gentle smile grace his hard features.

Mori: I will.

NEXT DAY

I muddle my way through class not really paying attention to the assignment in front of me. So many things going through my mind. I wonder what training with Mori-sempai is going to be like? Probably tough. He seems like the kind of guy to take those kinds of things very seriously. I hope I can handle it.

I shake my mind away from these thoughts. Well at least I wont start today. I have tennis practice this afternoon, so that'll help me relax some.

After class I quickly make my way to the changing rooms before heading off to the courts.

MORI'S POV

I watch as honey devours a strawberry cake getting it all over his face. He looks over at me and smiles happily.

Honey: Are you sure you don't want any Takashi?

Mori: No thanks.

I begin to wipe the cream of his face as the fan girls begin to squeal. I stifle a flinch at the high pitched noise before looking over at Tamaki.

Tamaki: Ahem! Well ladies as much as it breaks my heart. I must say that our activities for the day are over. But don't fret my lovely princesses! We shall meet again tomorrow, and I shall count down the seconds till I can see each and every one of your beautiful faces again.

Well he's as theatrical as usual.

With a collaboration of awes and sighs the girls say their goodbyes and leave the room.

Hikaru: So what we got on the agenda for tomorrow boss?

Tamaki cups his chin in thought and looks contemplative out the window. After a few moments of staring off into space he turns around abruptly.

Tamaki: I got it! We'll do a genie theme!

Kaoru: Hey that could be kinda fun.

Honey: I like that idea! What do you think Takashi?

Mori: Hn.

Kyoya: That could be interesting. And I'm sure it could go over well with the ladies.

After everyone has agreed to the theme idea we all start to delegate on details. Minus Myself and Haruhi. After everything is complete, Kyoya stands and closes his little black book before turning to leave.

Kyoya: I shall go to set up the preparations for tomorrow. Till then.

After Kyoya leaves everyone seems to disperse to their respected cars, with the exception of Mitskuni and myself.

Honey: So hw did your talk with Kaitoru-chan go?

Mori: I believe it went well.

Mitskuni beams up at me.

Honey: That's great Takashi! So when are you gonna start training her?

Mori: Not sure. She had club activities today.

Honey: Oooooo! I didn't know she was in a club. Which one?

Mori: Tennis.

Honey: Maybe we should go watch her practice. Then you can talk to her about when you can start the training.

He has a point, but I don't know how much she would really appreciate us just showing up to her practice like that. But there really isn't ever any arguing with Mitskuni once he gts an idea.

Mori: Hn.

Mitskuni beams up at me before hopping up on my shoulders. We head out the door and towards the courts.

When we get out there the sky is beginning to orange with color of late afternoon. As we turn the corner to the courts, I can't help but stop in my tracks. The sad, sensitive and broken girl that I had agreed to train to become stronger, had turned into someone else entirely. Her long strawberry hair whips around her face, flowing with every movement as the gold flecks of the sun dance through every strand. Her usual sad eyes now burn with focus and determination. Everything around at that moment slows down. As she throws the ball up to serve, the light catches every small bead of sweat on her arms, legs and face making her glow. As she slams the racket down on the bright yellow ball everything speeds back up.

Girl: Wow Kai-chan! That was a great serve! If you keep that up, we'll win our next game for sure!

She laughs and rubs the back of neck embarrassed by the sudden attention.

Ayumi: Hahaha. I don't know about that Kisa-chan.

I'm rocked from my stupor at the sound of Mitskuni yelling over my shoulder.

Honey: Hey Kai-chan!

She turns quickly on the balls of her feet surprised.

Ayumi: Oh!

She hurries over to where we're standing on the other side of the fence.

Ayumi: W-what are you two doing here?

She tries her best keep her eyes from meeting Mitskuni's.

Honey: We just wanted to come talk about starting your training.

Ayumi: Oh. Well anytime is fine really, but I have tennis club on Wednesdays and Fridays and music lessons with mother on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Honey: How about the weekeneds?

Ayumi: Weekeneds are fine. Will mornings be ok?

Honey: Sounds great! How about you Takashi?

Mori: Hn.

Ayumi: O-ok then well I suppose I'll see you tomorrow morning. Where would you like me to be Mori-sempai?

Mori: My home. I'll call in the morning with directions.

Ayumi: Ok. See you then.

She turns to leave, whipping her hair back around. But before she get's too far away, Mitskuni calls over my shoulder again.

Honey: By the way, you look really cute in your tennis uniform Kai-chan!

She turns her head back around.. A faint blush graces her cheeks, matching the stunned look on her face.

Ayumi: Thanks.

She gives her mini skirt a bit of a tug before dashing off across the court and out of sight.

Honey: She did look really cute in her uniform didn't she Takashi?

For some reason my mind goes blank. I was finally able to force out a small answer to the embarrassing question.

Mori: Yeah.

As we walk away I feel Mitskuni grinning into my hair. And finding myself oddly excited about tomorrow morning.

Well that's it for this chapter hope you all like! Hopefully I'll be able to do more Mori POV more often throughout the story. And hope to have the next chapter up soon! Please read and review!


	9. Author's Note

Hiya there guys! Just a few words on what's going on and why it looks as though I'm seriously drag assing!

I never thought I'd have to do one of these so it's a good and bad surprise I suppose. But I am in the middle of writing Chapter nine, but the thing is, to make it a really good chapter, I'm having to do a bit of research. Since it has a bit of history and fighting, I'd like to get things right on the first go round. So I'm studying up for you guys so as not to insult people who already know or give false information to those who don't. So please be patient with me you guys. I promise to make it a good one! At least that's what I'm aiming for. Thx for taking the time to read this and hopefully not throw sharp or blunt objects at me in a fit of anger. HAHAHAHA! Till then!


End file.
